naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Techniques
What are Techniques? Well it is what makes Naruto the universe it is. It is the jutsus or techniques that a ninja uses in battle. Some techniques are used outside battle aswell, healing jutsus and techniques used for concealing or gathering intel. There are three different type of techniques. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Taijutsu is the art hand-to-hand combat. Strength and Speed are the go to stats for this type of fighting. Ninjutsu are the "magical" techniques ninjas use made from their chakra. Things like fireball jutsu or shadow clone jutsu. Chakra and Mind are good stats for Ninjutsu. And the last one is Genjutsu. Genjutsu is almost like ninjutsu but you use illusions to break down your opponent mentally. Chakra and Mind are also good stats for this. I want to learn better Techniques! Well you will have to wait. Because to get better ranked techniques you will have to get better stats. Technique ranks determine how powerful a technique can be. A character's Technique Stats determine the maximum rank a corresponding technique that they learn can be. For example, a character with a D-Rank Ninjutsu Stat can’t learn something as complicated as the Rasengan but if that same character has a B-Rank Taijutsu Stat, they can learn something like the Omote Renge (Primary Lotus). The ranks are as follows: D-Rank | 0-100 Points | (Cost - 10 Points) Basic Genjutsu - Genjutsu that can trap people through Visual or Physical Contact. The user is able to manipulate a single object to create a somewhat unconvincing illusion. Basic Taijutsu - Taijutsu attacks that are equivalent to something that a fresh Genin would know. A single action with a single effect such as a strong kick or a slash with a sword. Basic Ninjutsu - No Shape Transformations (Exception for Kekkai Genkai), no Nature Transformations. These techniques should have a single basic purpose such as summoning or using chakra for a physical attack. Techniques that should come to mind are Hinata’s Gentle Fist or Kiba’s All-Fours Jutsu. C-Rank | 100-200 Points | (Cost - 20 Points) B-Rank | 200-300 Points | (Cost - 30 Points) A-Rank | 300-400 Points | (Cost - 40 Points) S-Rank | 400-500 Points | (Cost - 50 Points) So how many techniques can I have? Shinobi are put into ranks depending on how skillful they are. For example, we have an early Naruto which would be put in the D-rank shinobi class. On the other side, we have Itachi who is an S-rank criminal. Your rank is determined by the total amount of technique points you have. Classifications determine the maximum amount of techniques that your character can learn. They are as follows: D-Rank Shinobi| 0-150 Points 5 Techniques Total C-Rank Shinobi | 150-300 Points 10 Techniques Total Walking up/along surfaces such as walls and ceilings 1st Chakra Nature B-Rank Shinobi | 300-450 Points 15 Techniques Total Walking on water A-Rank Shinobi | 450-600 Points 20 Techniques Total 2nd Chakra Nature S-Rank Shinobi | 600-750 Points No maximum number of Techniques (Unlimited) Can I create my own Technique? Yes. You hold the power to create your own technique. But it has to be approved by the moderators. So send one to the mod mail on reddit if you come up with one. Remember to keep it balanced. Use the discription for techniques I put in earlier on this page.